fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Alter Ego Λ
This article is about . For 5 , see Meltlilith. ; |cost = 12 |atk = 1,543/9,261 |hp = 1,879/11,749 |gatk = 11,213 |ghp = 14,246 |voicea = Hayami Saori |illus = Wada Arco |id = 266 |attribute = Earth |starabsorption = 91 |stargeneration = 12.1% |npchargeatk = 0.76% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 28% |growthc = Linear |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |traits = Demonic, Divine, Dragon, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 6%. |img3 = independent action |name3 = Independent Action |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 12%. |img4 = goddess essence |name4 = Goddess' Essence |rank4 = C |effect4 = Increases own damage by 200. Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img5 = missing |name5 = High Servant |rank5 = A |effect5 = No effect. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Removes all enemies' Evasion buffs on Waterside Field. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Star + |c1 = 20 |c2 = 25 |c3 = 30 |c4 = 35 |c5 = 40 }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own Arts performance by 20% and critical damage by 30%, but reduces party's (except self) critical damage by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter). *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily). *She possesses a second Noble Phantasm, 's Tsunami: Leviathan Melt Purge, but it is not used in the game. *When summoned by players for the first time, she will still have her sunglasses on her for all her sprites and cannot be removed until the player achieves Bond Level 3 with her. It is part of the Servant's design feature were she will comment about removing her glasses in front of the player in the My Room setting. Images Saint Graphs= S266Stage1.png|Stage 1 S266Stage2.png|Stage 2 S266Stage3.png|Stage 3 S266Stage4.png|Stage 4 Ice_Celebrity.png|Ice Celebrity |-| Icons= S266Icon.png|Stage 1 MysteriousAlterEgoΛStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MysteriousAlterEgoΛStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MysteriousAlterEgoΛFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MysteriousAlterEgoΛCostume1Icon.png|Ice Celebrity S266 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S266 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S266 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S266 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Ice Celebrity) |-| Sprites= Mysterious Alter-Ego Lambda Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Mysterious Alter-Ego Lambda Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Mysterious Alter-Ego Lambda Sprite3.png|Stage 3 Mysterious Alter-Ego Lambda Costume_Sprite.png|Ice Celebrity S266 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S266 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S266 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Melt Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Melt Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Melt Stage 3.png|Stage 3 Melt Penguin.png|Ice Celebrity Melt Glasses 2.png|Stage 2 (Bond 2 or lower) Melt Glasses 3.png|Stage 3 (Bond 2 or lower) |-| Craft Essences= CE1102.png|Solo Stage CE1183.png|Bluebird Jelly Ice (Valentine CE) |-| Others= MysteriousAlterEgoΛIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Wada Arco Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Demonic Category:Divine Category:Dragon Category:Riding